Play Time
by cocowriter2.0
Summary: What I imagined happened after that look at the end of Chapter 6. Reviews would be much appreciated :)


Frank followed Clare all the way up to the bedroom at the same brisk pace, it was definitely time for play now that the work was done.

He entered the bathroom, leaning on the door frame, to find Clare looking at examining herself in the mirror above the sink. He couldn't stop himself from admiring her in the usual way he did, reflecting on his immense fortune to have her as his wife. He knew the past few weeks could not have been easy and with the add pressure of Adam and then Zoe, the strength of their relationship was being tested more than rightfully so. He loved her so much and it was about time he showed again.

Clare could see Francis in the reflection, noted his appraisal of her, something she had grown to love more and more over the years as the time had taken its toll on her once youthful face: an assurance of his love for her and continued attraction to her. The fact that they didn't seem to be acting upon their love for each other in a more physical way lately, was not surprising given the way the Francis' not getting Secretary of State had affected them. It was time to work on that.

Francis came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, and inhaling her scent at her neck, lightly pressing a kiss there afterwards. He kept eye contact with her in the mirror, as he pressed more firmly behind her beginning to suck lightly on her neck.

"Is she going to be a problem?" she asked as his right hand snaked up to cup her breast. He squeezed and massaged it pressing her into the counter's edge never once breaking eye contact.

"Now darling I thought we had agreed, it's play time," he said while she brought a hand to his face and started to grind against him.

"I just don't want this coming back to bite us in the future, she seems... determined," she offered back as Francis reached for the hemline of her dress slowly pulling it up. He continued until he had it over her hips, his fingers trailing lower to dance across her thighs and pushing her back to him, searching for more friction.

"She's determined yes, but not as determined as I my dear," her gasp as he caught her earlobe between his teeth and felt her through her panties was music to him. She reached behind to undo his belt and zipper, reaching inside to stroke him, pulling him out of the confines of his underwear.

"Besides," he mumbled as he peeled her panties off and allowed them to slide down her legs, "I'm sure _Miz Barnes_, if she did not understand the nature of our 'transactions', will soon do just that." His right hand pulled down the zipper of her dress, his left helping it off her shoulders allowing it to pool at her waist. Clare turned, bringing his face down so she could kiss him, his hands going to cup her breasts through her bra, teasing her nipples.

His right hand ventured underneath her panties, rubbing her as she continued to grind against him. He quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt and undershirt needing to feel her skin against his, the softness of it, her warmth.

"And my power," he said with finality as he pushed into her firmly, drawing a gasp that ended on a moan from her, not able to take the wait anymore. Clare reached behind her to shove his trousers and boxers down in one fell swoop wanting to feel him, all of him as he thrust into her continually.

She was soon bent over the counter, moaning as he hit a sweet spot every time pushed into her completely, slowly stoking the fire that would unravel her from her very core. She was looking down at the sink but suddenly felt the familiar pull of his gaze, the link between the two of them, making her look up into the mirror to see him. She saw her flushed cheeks and felt them flush even further when she looked him in the eye, his look conveying what no words properly could, his immense need and want of her.

As he pushed into her faster and faster, a hand holding her stomach as another travelled between her breasts and shoulder, he whispered her name against her neck over and over, intensifying their connection. She moaned his name when he drove in particularly roughly and when he lifted her higher momentarily she screamed, feeling the grip of her peak nearly upon her.

Francis felt her contract tightly around him, knowing what it meant and knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on through her peak, he withdrew from her, straightening himself, leaving only the very tip within her warmth. He pulled her up too, thrusting shallowly, as his hands wandered over the flat taut plane of her stomach. She laid her head on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. She knew he wanted this to last longer but she also knew the moment he drove fully into her again, the battle would be lost.

"Francis," she moaned, "don't stop," and bent forward again, turning to look him in the eye, knowing he would not refuse her. He immediately pushed completely into grunting as her explosion caused her to contract so tightly around him, he thought he might pass out.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as her back arched, in an incredibly feline way that had him tracing the outline of her spine, just before he was overcome with his own incredible finish. He completely covered her with his body afterwards, keeping his weight from completely crushing her with his arms. He lifted his head from her back to meet her gaze in the mirror, a smile etched across his face identical to hers. She then turned to kiss him.

He stood up and turned her to face him deepening the kiss and said, "I don't think playtime's over yet darling."


End file.
